


we're not so different

by maxxofbraavos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Coming Out, Drabble, Help, M/M, No Spoilers, Nonbinary Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Not Beta Read, Pre-Time Skip, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxxofbraavos/pseuds/maxxofbraavos
Summary: pre-timeskip blue lions route. just some sweet-ish talks between yuri and felix about being trans. felix is way more surprised than yuri is. please go to therapy, felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	we're not so different

_ Don’t bother him during training.  _ It was the golden rule of Garreg Mach Monastery, or so he had heard. But Yuri wasn’t really one for rules, golden or otherwise. Felix was easy to find on their day off from classes, he was almost always at the training grounds, barring a small lunch break. Yuri had considered approaching him once before, at nighttime, only to be interrupted by Claude, who was also sneaking around at an ungodly hour. When he arrived aboveground at the training grounds there he was, hacking away at a straw dummy. Even in the cool Autumn air he was sweating, and had clearly been dueling that dummy for quite some time.

“Hey, Fraldarius,” Yuri called across the field, waving “Got a minute?”

Felix glanced up at the unfamiliar voice, surprised to see Yuri’s face on the other end of it. “Not really, I’m in the middle of training.” 

“What if I spar with you, then could you talk?”

“Go get a training sword then.”

He should have expected as much. This is what he gets for trying to reach out and help somebody. He would do anything for the Professor, he supposed, and this would probably make her happy in the end if it improves Felix’s confidence or mood. He picked up a wooden training sword and joined Felix in the pit. They started circling each other. 

“So, it’s been brought to my attention that we have something in common.”

“We have nothing in common, you thieving rat.” Felix spat, taking a swing at him. Yuri countered and pushed the blade away with his own, leaving them in the same position they’d started in. 

“Oh, but we do.” Yuri mused. “And I’m no petty thief, watch your mouth.”

“Thanks, I won't,” Felix replied. Typical. “So what is it then?”

“I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t use those to hide your chest,” Yuri eyed the bandage peeking out from Felix’s collar. “You’ll hurt your ribs.”

The expression on Felix’s face quickly shifted. Yuri could see him become confused, then understanding, then embarrassed. He swung his sword at Yuri again, the two locked blades. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he said, but his face said otherwise. He was red, and not just because he was sweating. 

“We haven’t been to battle in weeks, Felix, I know it’s not a wound.”

Felix groaned loudly, pushing his blade against Yuri’s aggressively until they broke hold. He backed away from the pit and started backpedaling towards the raised edge. He looked angry but his eyes were scared, helpless even. Yuri felt bad for him. He had no one to help him figure this out, he just wanted to save someone else from needless struggle. Yuri approached him slowly, dropping his training sword to his side. 

“You don’t have to be so dramatic,” Yuri continued. “It’s not that big of a deal I just want to help.” Yuri sat down on the ledge and patted the empty space next to him. Hesitantly, Felix joined him. Finally, Yuri saw the situation looking up. If he was lucky Felix would listen to some reason. It was silent for a few moments, just the two of them and the empty training ground before them. 

“So are you….?” Felix’s question trailed off at the end, but Yuri knew what he meant.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t already know. I don’t exactly keep it a secret. I sort of fit in the middle of things, if you catch my drift.” Everyone down in the Abyss and most people around the monastery knew that Yuri was trans. People were good about it most of the time, sometimes they asked weird questions, sometimes insensitive ones like why he still wore makeup, but it wasn’t a big deal at Garreg Mach. 

“No, I didn’t.” he replied. “I had no idea, actually. How did you know about me?”

“It’s sort of… easy to figure out, when you’re looking. You’re not alone here, though. And you don’t have to bind with those nastly bandages, they must really be hurting you. There’s magic for it.”

“What?” Felix asked frantically, eyes widening. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because you never  _ asked _ . All you have to do is ask for help around here.” 

Silence again. The two boys sat there without speaking a word as the sun set over the monastery walls. Now that they weren’t moving, the air was crisp and left goosebumps over the skin with a gust of wind. 

“How do you… get it?”

“Down in Abyss.” he replied. He put his hand out, trying to be as non-threatening to Felix as possible. “It costs a pretty penny but between you and that boyfriend of yours that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Felix blushed, looking away as quickly as possible. He mumbled something under his breath that Yuri couldn’t hear, but it didn’t sound hostile. After that he laughed, maybe to himself, but the fact that he was laughing at all put Yuri at ease. 

“Sorry for calling you a rat.” he mumbled.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Yuri chuckled. “You’re kind of right, honestly. I lived in that sewer for a damn long time.” They both laughed this time, and Yuri pushed himself to his feet. “Come by tomorrow at lunch, I’ll help you work something out. Bring someone with you if you can.” He helped Felix up and they both returned their training swords to the rack.

“I’ll see if I can make it.”


End file.
